Flesh and blood, iron and oil
by Iron Leaguer fan
Summary: Magnum Ace falls in a dimensional portal that leads to Paris. The Count's men find him and take him in. When he wakes up, they all get shocked that he has lost his memory. Now it's up to the Count to help the baseball leaguer to recover his memory circuits. A crossover between Gankutsuou: Count of Monte Cristo and Shippu! Iron Leaguer. I only own the events and Gold Heart.
1. The portal

Chapter 1: The portal

It was a lovely day on Iron Earth. The Silver X were training for the basket game in the Local Championship. Everyone were doing there best, especially Gold Heart and Top Joy, because after the basket, they had baseball then ice hockey and the final game is soccer. "For God's sake, Mach! Stop keeping the ball for yourself!", Gold Heart shouted angrily at the blonde soccer leaguer, Mach Windy, who was holding the ball all the time without passing again -Yup, they've been practicing for hours and Windy always forgets to pass...lol-. "Sorry, Heart. I won't do it again.", said Windy to the angry female leaguer. (well, she wasn't as high as the other leaguers. Her size was like humans and she had long blonde hair that reached to her waist, sea-blue eyes and light-blue armor on her body). "Calm down, Heart. Windy is trying his best.", the generous voice of the tender white karate leaguer, Kiai Ryuken, made her calm down and say: "Alright. But don't forget to pass this time. We're a team, Mach. We need to do this together, or else we'll never win.", the ten leaguers all nodded in agreement. "Okay then. Silver X, let's go!" "Yeah!"

Then, they all went back to practice. The coach, Edmond Ginjo, was watching them with his niece Ruri and they were both happy to see everyone working hard:

Coach Edmond: Everyone are doing their best.

Ruri: Right. Uncle, I think we have a good chance to win, right?

Coach Edmond(after thinking for a while): Well, I...

Ruri: Uncle. Don't start this again.

Coach Edmond: To be honest, Ruri, I'm not pretty sure.

Ruri(falls down then stands up again): Uncle, please. You are the coach, try to act seriously about things.

Coach Edmond: Ok, ok, I will. Don't worry about anything, Ruri. As long as everyone are doing their best and play fair and square, everything will be just fine.

Ruri: You're right. I wish if my father was here to see this.

Slade(appears from behind them): You know that he doesn't stay in one place.

Ruri: M-Mr. Slade.

Slade: But if he was here, he would say how proud he is of everyone's effort. As I'm proud of my sweet little pearl.

They look at the team's direction to see how they're doing. Gold Arm had the ball in his hand and he kept moving with it until Top Joy cut the way. Right then, Arm passed the ball to Gold Mask then Mask passed it to Windy. The blonde leaguer kept going pass Ryuken then Bull Armor and GZ. But when Jyuurouta appeared in front of him and tried to take the ball, he passed it to Magnum Ace then Magnum passed to Gold Foot and he scored. "Yeah! That's cool!", the scar-face indigo leaguer said excitingly. "Oh my God. You guys have improved in this. Happy.", Top Joy said. The pink funky basket leaguer was the most excited for the game. "That's because of working hard and putting our best efforts in playing", the indigo kendo leaguer said. Jyuurouta was looking at Gold Heart while talking with them. "Also because of the spirit Heart gave us", said GZ and everyone agreed with him and looked at Gold Heart. "Guys, I have nothing to do with it.", she said and turned around to them. "With or without me, your spirits would always shine and show you the way of your lives", everyone nodded in agreement and looked at the sunset.

Suddenly, a dimensional portal opened and started pulling everything in it. The leaguers stood still but the portal's pulling strength was too powerful. Heart was almost caught in the portal but Arm got her in the right time. Unfortunately for Magnum Ace, he couldn't hold on much longer and the portal pulled him. "Magnum!", everyone yelled as Magnum was pulled into the portal. After that, the portal was closed. Gold Heart didn't believe what just happened before her eyes. "No. Frontier!", she shouted loudly then started crying. Slade ran to the collapsed girl and tried to comfort her. ' _I don't know who opened that portal, but I'm sure he's up to no good. Magnum Ace. Be careful out there.',_ he thought as he was embracing his daughter.

Meanwhile, Magnum was going down like what seemed to be forever. But then, he fell hard on a river bank and lost consciousness. At that time, Raymond and Gabriel were riding their horses near the river, "Commander, look!", Gabriel pointed at the fainted leaguer and Raymond looked surprised and said: "Is that...?" They both went closer to him and Raymond checked him, "His damages are not dangerous but we must take him with us.", he said. And without any other word, the two soldiers tied his feet with the horses and pulled him until they reached the Count's villa in Boulogne. "Excuse us for bothering you, Excellency. But we have found an Iron Leaguer on the river while patrolling.", Gabriel said. The Count stood up and looked at the blonde lieutenant. "Well, that's interesting. Where is he?", the mismatched-eyed aristocrat asked. Then, Raymond and Gabriel took him to Haydee's room where he saw the leaguer's face. And surprising to everyone, the Count recognized the red and white leaguer, "Magnum Ace?", he said barely whispering.

Then, Magnum opened his eyes and turned his vision to them. The Count smiled to him and said: "I'm glad to see you again, Magnum.", the red baseball leaguer looked at them for two minutes. "I beg your pardon, do I know you?", everyone were shocked when he asked this question. Right then, the Count realized one thing. "Oh, my God."


	2. Damaged memory circuits

Chapter 2: Damaged memory circuits

The Count was shocked about the event. He didn't expect this to happen. "Bertuccio!", he shouted and the dark-skin loyal servant dashed through the door. "Yes, Excellency.", he responded and waited for the orders from his master. "Do a full examine to Magnum Ace's system. I need to know what's wrong with him.", he said and Bertuccio bowed to him them went to do as he was told. When he left, the Count looked outside the window and thought about what happened. ' _How could this be? He doesn't even remember his name or his sportsmanship_ ', he thought then went back inside. ' _Something must be wrong with his memory circuits. He doesn't remember anything. His name, his brothers, comerades, everyone. Nothing. He remembers nothing at all. Also, I wonder what Eagle meant back at Segal's party._ ', he thought as he was remembering what Gold Heart said when they noticed each other at the party. " _The Iron Leaguer_ _s also have hearts. Sometimes, they can be even be more honest than humans."_ , she said to him that day. He still can't understand what she meant with that. "I wish I was a telepath. I could've known what she meant. Well, I'll understand by myself sooner or later.", he said to himself while looking at the sky.

After few minutes, Bertuccio came back to tell the Count about the results. "Excellency. We're done with examining Monsieur Magnum's circuits.", he said then took a deep breath to tell the shocking results. "Well, I can't say it's good but...", he stopped knowing that his Excellency won't like this. "I'm running out of patience, Bertuccio. Just say it!", the Count shouted the last part and Bertuccio said the results nervously: "His memory circuits are damaged somehow." "I knew it. I knew something was wrong with his circuits!", the Count said in merely a whisper then turned to Bertuccio and said: "So? Did you know the reason of the damage?"

"Yes, your Excellency. Blaze has felt a portal opening between Iron Earth and our world. And from the look on Magnum's head, it looks like he has fallen hard on his head which caused him to lose consciousness and memory.", Bertuccio explained and bowed when he was done. The Count ordered him to leave then he sat on his bed and thought everything over in his mind. ' _So, my suspecions were right. Magnum. I'll help you get yourself back. I promise._ ', he thought then went to sleep.

Next morning, the Count went to Magnum's room and wanted to tell him something:

The Count: Good morning, Magnum Ace.

Magnum Ace: Magnum Ace?

The Count: Yes, this is your name. I hope that you don't mind to call you with it until you get your memory back.

Magnum Ace: I don't mind it at all, your Excellency. In fact, I really like it.

The Count: Excellent. Now, Magnum, I was thinking of taking you with me to introduce you to my friends in Paris. What do you say? Want to join me?

Magnum Ace: That'll be my pleasure, Excellency.

The Count: Very well, then. Let's go.

The Count and Magnum walked along the street until they reached the Morcerf mansion where they saw the young Viscount Albert de Morcerf standing at the entrance, "Albert.", the Count called for the brown haired young man who has turned his attention to him. "Count!", the young aristocratic shouted in excitement and ran off to the Count. "I'm so glad to see you! Huh?", he noticed the oversized robot standing next to the Count and asked: "Um, Count? Who is this guy?". The Count looked at Magnum for a few seconds and then answered: "Why, he's a friend of mine. Albert, I'd like to introduce you to Magnum Ace.", Albert was surprised to hear the name of the robot. "Wow! Nice to meet you, Magnum Ace. My name is Albert de Morcerf." "I'm glad to meet you, too, Mr. Albert.", Magnum replied and bowed politely. "You just call me Albert. We're friends from now on. Oh, hey! I've got an idea! Why don't you come in and meet my parents? ", he said in haste. The Count thought that it would be good for Magnum to know about the three most famous families in Paris. And Magnum agreed right away. The three of them entered the house and went to the guest room. Then, Albert left them to tell his parents about their arrival. After a few minutes, Albert and his parents went into the room and they were happy to see the Count. "Edmond! Nice to see you again!", Albert's father said and shook hands with the Count, "Oh, I didn't know that you would bring a guest with you.", he said as he was looking at Magnum. "Fernand, I'd like to introduce you to my friend Magnum Ace. Magnum, this is General Fernand de Morcerf and his wife Mercedes.", the Count said pointing at them. Magnum just bowed to them showing respect. "Is he the one you told me about?", Fernand whispered to the Count. "Yes, and I told the others about him.", the Count answered in a whisper. "Oh. I see.", he said then acted normally.

After that, the Count and Magnum went to the Danglars mansion and then to the Vilefort. Magnum was honored to know the Count's friends and the Count was glad to see him happy. "Let's head back home, shall we?", the Count said after they were done then they went back to the Champs-Elysee and both of them went to their rooms. 'Well, that's it for today. I wonder if the four of us could do something about Magnum's damaged circuits. I guess I'll never find the answer until we try.'. After this thought, the Count went to sleep.


	3. A maze of questions

Chapter 3: A maze of questions

It was 07:00 a.m. The Count woke up early to check on Magnum Ace. Magnum was also awake and he was looking at the sky. It was quit cloudy with a chance of rain. Anyway, the Count went in and tapped on Magnum's shoulder. The red Leaguer freaked out and turned to the Count. "Good morning, skygazer.", the Count joked as Magnum was gathering himself after he was freaked out. "Good morning, Excellency.", replied Magnum in a strayed tone in his voice. The Count felt that something was wrong with him, so he stood next to him:

The Count: Magnum? Are you alright?

Magnum Ace: I'm okay but...

The Count: But?

Magnum Ace: I had a dream last night and... I don't know what to say... I...

The Count: Don't be afraid, Magnum. Tell me everything about that dream.

Magnum Ace: I was in a maze. A dark, endless maze that kept taking me in and I couldn't find a way out. But then, a girl showed up and took my hand. And a lot of Leaguers were there and they pulled me out. Before I wake up, I asked her about who I am and where I am from.

The Count: Interesting. And what did she answer you?

Magnum Ace: She said: "You are who you are, who you've chosen to be. Look deep inside your soul and the answer will be clear.". Then, she vanished.

The Count: Most interesting.

Magnum Ace: However... That girl... She seemed so familiar. It's like... I've seen her before.

' _Well that's a progress._ ', the Count thought then went to the door. "I'll go to visit General Morcerf and discuss something with him. Would you like to join me? ", he asked the red Leaguer with a smile. Magnum just shook his head and apologized for not coming. The Count understood his situation and left him with Haydee, Silver and Gonzales.

When he arrived at the General's office, he noticed that Danglars and Vilefort have reached there before him. He went in the office and saw the three men sitting there. "Ah! Edmond! We were just talking about you. Come in and take a seat.", Fernand said as he stood up and pointed to the Count to sit down. "Well. I'm glad that the three of you are interested in what I told you about.", the Count said and then, he looked at the two of Danglars and Vilefort and said: "I see that you have something to say, am I right?". It kept silent for a few minutes, then Vilefort spoke up:

Vilefort: We are just a little bit concerned about you having that Leaguer in your house.

The Count: What's concerning about that?

Danglars: Well, you see, his memory is lost and he might just...

The Count: He might what?

Fernand: We are worried about his well being and about yours as well.

The Count: Guys, get to the point.

Fernand: Well, since his memory is lost, we're afraid that he won't be able to know who's the enemy and who's friend. (sees a deep look on the Count's face)What I'm saying is that you should call the Hunter Base and tell Zero about it. After all, you're a Maverick Hunter.

The Count thought it over in his head and he found it pretty convincing. But, he had something else in his mind. "Calling Zero is not necessary at the mean time.", he said and the three men were shocked by what he said. Fernand looked at him for a second and said: "What do you mean it's not necessary?" "Magnum Ace is my responsibility. I'll take care of him until he gets his memory back.", the Count insisted. The three of Fernand, Vilefort and Danglars didn't say a word. They knew that Edmond's decision was final, so they surrendered to it. "We understand. Good luck with your mission.", said Fernand as he was shaking hands with the Count. Then, they went out of the office and bid each other a farewell, then the Count went back to his place in the Champs-Elysee.

When he arrived, he felt that something was wrong. His feeling was confirmed when Gonzales came to him in a haste. The Sergeant seemed panicked about something:

Gonzales: Count! Count!

The Count: What's wrong, Sergeant?

Gonzales: It's Magnum Ace, Excellency! He's...

The Count: He's what? What happened to him?

Gonzales: He's gone, your Excellency!

The Count(with anger): What?! I told you to keep an eye on him!

Gonzales: It was out of my hands, sir. He was with Silver and miss Haydee, so it was alright. But then, I only turned away for a minute and he was gone!

The Count couldn't believe his ears but he calmed down and went off to search for the red baseball leaguer. Meanwhile, Magnum was walking in the streets of the city, thinking of the dream he saw as it started to rain. ' _Who am I? Where did I come from? And who was that girl? I've got myself into a maze and I can't just get myself out of it._ ', he thought as he was having a memory about the girl:

 _It was a lovely day. A black baseball leaguer was standing with his brothers. Then, a little girl came running to him, calling his name. After that, both of them went to a green field and played 'tag' together until sunset. "Frontier?", she asked, getting his attention. "Yes, Eagle?", he responded to her. Silver Frontier loved the blonde little girl so much, he was ready to do anything for her. "Will you always be my friend no matter what?", Eagle asked and looked at him with kitty sad face. He couldn't refuse to answer, so he said: "Of course, Eagle. I'll always be your friend. I swear it on my oil."_

 _The little girl giggled at the last sentence, then she lifted her pinky to him, "pinky promise?", she asked. He just smiled, put his pinky with hers and said: "Sure. Pinky promise." "Pinky promise you will keep it.", she sang happily then started humming it. "Of course I will.", he said. Then, Coach Kinta arrived and called her daughter. "Eagle. Come on, my sweet Gold Heart. Time to go home." "I'm coming, mommy!", she said then ran off to her mother. Then, she waved to Silver Frontier and said goodbye to him._

"Magnum!", the Count's voice called his name and pulled him out of his thoughts. The Count stood out of the carriage and checked on the shocked leaguer. "Thank God. You're okay.", the Count sighed in relief and continued: "Magnum. Please don't do this again. I was worried-sick about you. If a Maverick has found you, I don't know what would've happened to you. Let's go back home. Haydee and the others are concerned about your well being.". Then, they went back to the Champs-Elysee and Magnum told everyone about what he has remembered. The Count was pleased with the progress the red leaguer is making.


	4. Longing for a lost friend

Chapter 04: Longing for a lost friend

Back at Iron Earth, Gold Heart was retrieving her childhood memories with Silver Frontier. She remembers when they were playing together near the seaside and at the green field, and how he taught her to play baseball. ' _Those days, I used to be happy with him. Frontier, where have you gone this time?_ ', she thought sadly. Her comrades were watching silently, but Topjoy couldn't be patient anymore. "Hey, guys. Someone should go and talk to her.", said the pink basketball leaguer. The others kept quiet. They were agreeing with him but they preferred to just watch from afar.

Heart started walking along the seaside, thinking of all the wonderful memories of her and Silver Frontier. How she loved him more than anything, how he saved her many times before, and how he cared about her safety. She remembered all this while she was watching the sunset. Right then, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see her three brothers and her comrades standing there. "G-Guys. What are you doing here?", she asked, trying to stay calm and not cry in front of them. "Heart, we know that you're worried about Magnum Ace. We're worried too. But that doesn't mean that you must stay sad all the time.", the elder brother Gold Arm said. He held his sister close to him. Then, the whole team gather in a group hug.

After a few minutes, Ronnie came fast to them and he seemed to be having some news. "Hey, everyone! Good news!", the lavender number 6 leaguer said optimisticly. "What is it, Ronnie?", Ryuken asked. Ronnie was so excited and said: "Mr. Slade has called the Hunter Base and Zero said he knows where Magnum is!". Everyone were shocked by the news. Then, they went to the war room and saw Slade talking with Zero:

Zero: Ah, everyone. Thanks for coming.

Topjoy: Hey, Zero! Long time no see!

Mach Windy: We heard from Ronnie that you know where Magnum is.

Zero: That's true.

Gold Foot: So? Come on, tell us!

Zero: Well, the Count called me a few minutes ago and he said that Magnum Ace is fine and in a safe place.

Kiwami Jyuurouta: Is that all?

Zero: I'm afraid so, Jyuurouta. He didn't exactly say where Magnum is.

GZ: So what? You say there is no hope to find him?

Zero: I didn't say that.

Bull Armor: What do you mean?

Zero(smile): Well, to be optimistic, if his Excellency knows that he is okay...

Gold Heart: That means that Magnum is somewhere in Paris.

Zero: Exactly.

Kiai Ryuken: These are good news.

Gold Arm: Which means that there's hope that he'll come back.

Gold Heart: You're right, brother. Thank you, Zero.

Zero: You're all welcome. See you later, guys.

The call was finished with that. Everyone were hoping that Zero was right, especially Heart. As all of the leaguers were in their recharge stances, she stood alone in the moonlight thinking about what Zero said. "You're still up?", she turned around and saw Jyuurouta standing with her three brothers. "You're still thinking of Magnum Ace, right? ", Mask said. He was sure that Magnum will be back to them. All they need is to wait patiently. "Bind your time, and hold out hope.", the four leaguers didn't understand why she said that but she noticed and explained to them: "Edmond used to tell me these words whenever I felt longing for someone or something. These words used to give me hope and they still do."

"We shall never give up hope then.", said Arm with a smile. Then, the Three Gold Brothers and Jyuurouta went to sleep. Heart looked at the stars with great hope in her heart. ' _God please, bring him back to us. He's a good leaguer._ ', she prayed then went to sleep.


	5. Memory recovery

Chapter 05: Memory recovery

That morning in Paris, the Count and Magnum Ace were walking together with Albert, Franz and Eugenie followed by Blaze and Silver. Now Magnum remembers most of his life, but still didn't retrieve his Iron Leaguer spirit yet. Everything was quiet. But then, the Count felt some dark powers around. "Excellency?", Albert asked in concern. "Something's wrong.", the Count said. After a few seconds, they heard an explosion, then they went off to see what was happening.

When they reached the center of the city, they found Sonic on the ground badly injured. "Sonic!", the Count rushed to the injured blue hedgehog and carried him. "Sonic, are you alright?", the Count asked. Sonic opened his eyes slowly and tried to move but he couldn't. "Sorry, Ed. He's just too strong.", he said weakly. The Count didn't understand and he asked: "I don't get it. Sonic, who did this to you?" "S...Seth.", he said then he fainted. The Count knew who was behind this destruction, "Dalina.", he hissed in anger. Then, a dark blast almost hit him but he jumped away with Sonic in his arms. A woman walked out of the dust cloud and looked at the Count. She had black hair and red eyes. "Well, well, well. Looks like you still remember my name after all this time. So, where's your beloved Eagle? Has she abandoned you?", she said then started laughing. "No, she hasn't.", the Count started which made her stop laughing and look at him as he continued: "I let her go. We're not meant for each other to be lovers but to be friends."

Dalina smiled maliciously and said: "Oh, really? Well, I think she just abandoned you for that rusty piece of scrap." "Don't you dare to say that about him!", Albert shouted and Eugenie stood next to him, "Right! The only scrap here is you! You coward!", she said. But Dalina laughed at them and said: "What a lovely couple you are. And what exactly does this useless robot have to think he's special?" "At least, he has a heart.", Franz answered. Dalina laughed even more, then looked at the three young people. "Oh please. He just has circuits and oil to live. Robots are just tools and nothing else." "You're wrong!", she turned her head all directions to see who said and saw Silver standing with Blaze next to the Count. She started to get mad and said: "You! How dare you?! You little rodent!" "And I dare to say more! Magnum Ace has the purest and kindest heart of all the universe! Unlike you, you heartless witch!", Silver said loudly in determine, which made her grow angrier and started casting fire spills on them but all dodged them.

Then, the Count gave Sonic to Silver and ordered him to get him to the Hunter Base. Silver obeyed right away and flew off to the base. The Count dashed off to fight Dalina, Magnum wanted to help him but the Count didn't allow him to. "But I want to help.", Magnum said in frustration. "No, Magnum! Stay out of this!", the Count insisted. Magnum didn't have a chance against him and stayed still.

The Count started fighting with his fire spear and Dalina was dodging every single attack. Then, she used her dark magic to send the Count flying to a building. He crashed into it and then she used another spill to crash his whole body. Meanwhile, the three of Fernand, Danglars and Vilefort have arrived and saw what was happening:

Fernand: Oh, no.

Vilefort: If she goes on like this, she'll definitely kill him.

Albert: Isn't there anything we can do to help him?!

Magnum Ace(realizes something): There is. Albert, give me a ball.

Albert: A ball? In a time like this?!

Magnum Ace: Just trust me.

Albert gave in to Magnum's request and brought a ball with a baseball glove. The red leaguer held the ball tightly as if he was putting his soul in it. "Everyone. Stand back!", he said as the ball was on fire. Then, Albert understood when Magnum lifted his leg up as he said: "44 Sonic..." "He's doing it!", everyone looked at Albert in surprise. "Doing what, Albert?", asked Eugenie. "His magic ball. The 44 Sonic."

"So, this must mean...that he's got his Iron Leaguer spirit back!", Franz said then they all looked at Magnum who threw the ball and shouted the rest of the pitch's name: "On Fire!" The ball passed near Dalina and burned her hand which caused her to let go of the Count. The six went to him and Fernand helped him to get up. Dalina looked at the red and white baseball leaguer with anger. Her voice changed to Seth's and said: "Who the hell are you?!" "I wasn't sure at first, but now I remember. My name...is Magnum Ace!", he said it out loud and everyone was happy for it, especially the Count. Seth started to attack Magnum but he missed him every time.

Right then, Magnum gathered all of his power and a fire aura surrounded him. They were all surprised, except the Count:

Franz: What's that?

Albert: I don't know!

Fernand: Edmond, what's going on?

The Count: This is it. His true power is showing.

All: What?!

The Count: The fire inside of Magnum was ignited when saw me in danger. And now, this fire is about to show.

Magnum got out of the fire in a different form. He had an orange armor on his body, a long sword on his side and the symbol on his cap changed into the crest and courage. "The dragon emperor.", the Count said in relief. The others were amazed by Magnum's new power and watched silently as the battle began.

Magnum pulled out his sword and dashed at Dalina. He swiped many times and was able to get some minor but burning cuts on her. Then, Dalina started the attack with a fire barrier to prevent the help from him. She then started attacking with lots of spills and he was stopping each one of them. "Count! Let's combine our fires!", he shouted. The Count gathered his strength and rushed to help his leaguer friend. They both were attacking. It was like a pattern: Sword, spear, sword, spear. Until she pushed Magnum into the fire, formed a sword in her hand and attacked the Count who defended himself with his spear.

Dalina: There's no chance for you, Count. Give up.

The Count: A true knight never surrender to a foe.

Dalina: Very well, then. Any last words?

The Count: Sure. Now Magnum Ace!

Dalina: What?!

She turned around and saw Magnum jumping at her. Then, the Count pushed her away from him and then both he and Magnum started gathering fire for the final attack. "Double... Fire... Slash!", they said. Then they unleashed the attack and sent her back to where she came from.

Everyone went to them with joy of victory. The Count looked at Magnum and asked: "So, does this mean that your memory is back?" "Of course. Thanks to you.", Magnum smiled to the Count and the others, then gave the glove back to Albert.

After a week of that event, Magnum was having fun with Albert and his friends in the green field near the walls. The Count, along with the youngsters' families were watching them happily. Magnum pushed Albert on the grass, then Albert started chasing him. Fernand stood next to him and watched. "They sure are acting like kids.", said Fernand while watching his son chasing after Magnum. "Right. Shall we join them?", the Count asked. "I don't know. Aren't we a little grown up for... Woah!", Fernand was cut by the Count pushing him on the grass, running away and laughing. "Edmond.", he said then the Count yelled for him: "Hey, Fernand! Catch me if you can!" "Oh, yeah? I'll show you!", he said then started running after the Count. The four of them kept running until they grew tired and fell on the grass. "That was really fun.", said Albert. His father looked at the sky and said: "Yeah. I didn't have this much fun since we've separated."

"Me too.", the Count said. Magnum kept silent for a while. Then, he suddenly jumped on his feet. The other three got up in sitting position. "Magnum? What's wrong?", asked the Count. The magnanimous leaguer looked up then turned his attention to them and said: "I'm starting to miss my comrades. Count. I want to go back home." The Count smiled at Magnum's request. "I thought you'd never ask.", the Count said. Then, he and Magnum went together to the Hunter Base.


	6. Returning home

Chapter 06: Returning home

After they reached the base, Zero welcomed the two of them and then they went to the teleportation room where Alia had prepared the teleporter for Magnum. "Coordinations are set to Iron Earth.", Pallet said. "All systems are working right.", Layer said. "Everything is set and ready to go.", Alia said. Then, Magnum stepped into the teleporter and looked at the Count. "Looks like this is a farewell, my friend.", the Count said with sadness in his eyes. "Why don't you come with me? My friends would be more than happy to know you!", Magnum requested. The Count was hesitated to Magnum's request and said: "I don't know."

Zero put his hand on his shoulder and said: "Go with him, Edmond. It would be good for you to know the Iron Leaguers." "If that's the case, then let's go.", the Count said with a smile then stepped into the teleporter next to Magnum and Alia transmitted the two of them to Iron Earth.

Meanwhile, Gold Heart was sitting in her usual place, thinking of Magnum Ace when she suddenly heard his voice:

Magnum Ace(from afar): Guys!

Gold Heart: Could it be...?

Topjoy(looking at the distance): Hey, everyone. Is that who I think it is?

Magnum Ace(getting closer): Hey! Guys!

All: Magnum Ace!

Bull Armor: It is him!

All the team met up with Magnum in the middle of the training field. They all had a group hug and Magnum was extremely happy for being back with them. "Man. You had us worried to death. Where have you been all this time?", Mach Windy asked. Magnum explained everything to them and how he had a good time with people in Paris. "Woah! I didn't expect that you would've lost your memory. How did it feel?", asked Gold Foot. Magnum sighed and said: "Well, I felt like I was in a maze and I couldn't get out. But somehow, you guys were always in my heart." After saying that, Magnum stood up and pointed out as he said: "Now, everyone. Let me introduce you to his Excellency, the Count of Monte Cristo!"

The Count appeared to the Leaguers and bowed to them. "Good day, Monsieurs. I'm the Count of Monte Cristo. It's a pleasure to meet you all.", he said. Then, he turned his vision to Gold Heart and said: "Well, looks like we're destined to meet again. Right, mademoiselle Heart?" "Indeed we are, Edmond.", she replied to him. Everyone was surprised, especially Ruri:

Topjoy: Oh my God!

Kiwami Jyuurouta: So you two know each other, huh?

GZ: Woah! So the Count is also Edmond Dantes?

Gold Heart: Exactly. And something else... (slaps the Count on his cheek)

Gold Mask: Sis.

Gold Heart(with tears in her eyes): How could you do this to me?! You had Magnum with you the whole time, but you didn't say it!

The Count: Heart.

Gold Heart: You should have told us! I would've been relieved to know that he was with you. (starts crying)... Why did you do this? Does my feelings mean nothing to you anymore? You idiot!

The Count(smiles): You have all the reason to be angry. But I need you to know that I did that on purpose. I wanted him to come back to you unharmed, physically and mentally. That's why I kept his place a secret.

Gold Heart: Idiot.

The Count: Yeah. I know. Sometimes, I act like a fool. I'm sorry, Eagle.

Gold Heart(embraces him): Thanks, Ed. You're a good friend.

Topjoy(starts to cry): Oh my God. This is a sweet moment. Me can't hold myself. Somebody please hug me.

Mach Windy: Topjoy.

Later that day, Gold Heart took the Count in a tour around Iron Earth and introduced him to many other leaguers as: Gebara, Wild Hawk, Alucard, Amp and Watt, Dues, Thirteen, Health Parse, Grey Link, Jet Setter, Sisely and Dyke Dyson.

Then, they returned to the Silver X's headquarters and watched the sunset on the sea. "You know? I understood what you meant that day.", the Count said. Heart just looked at him wanting to hear what he has understood. "You were right. Sometimes the heart of an Iron Leaguer is more honest than humans. I understood that when Magnum retrieved his memory and saved my life. He had the light in him the whole time. He just needed a chance to let it go.", he explained. Heart was proud of what he has learned and said: "Well, I'm glad you have learned this from the Iron Leaguers." After that, the Count went back to Paris and told everyone about what he saw in Iron Earth. ' _Who knows? Maybe someday, Magnum would propose Eagle and they will have kids. I wish to her to live happily with them._ '


End file.
